


По Дороге Сна

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По Дороге Сна - пришпорь коня; здесь трава сверкнула сталью,<br/>Кровью - алый цвет на конце клинка. ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Говорят, а ты не слушай!... Говорят, а ты не верь!...

**Author's Note:**

> Честно, я не фанат DA-серии в целом, хоть и знаю ее. В первые две игры не играл, потому что ни Зевран, ни Фенрис, не смотря на то, что оба прекрасны, так и не смогли меня затащить в дебри первых двух игр. Но... там, где потерпели неудачу красивые эльфийские мальчики, все выгорело у большого рогатого мужика. Все заверте... - с одного кунари. И дальше как-то пошло всё по... по... ну, тому самому.
> 
> Вкратце про ГГ: маг-Лавеллан. "Спасибо, можете дальше не описывать, я уже представил масштаб трагедии!"©
> 
> ЗЫ. АУ стоит потому что автор любит додумывать, передумывать, представлять и вообще, сами понимаете, на что я способен, если у меня в качестве источника инфы только одна игра и целая википедия XD
> 
> ЗЗЫ. Секс с кунари считается ксенофилией?)))

 Честно говоря, более неловко, наверное, Бык себя никогда не чувствовал. Чувство неловкости таиться в самой его глубине, тщательно скрывается и никогда не высовывается наружу. Просто живет себе где-то там, внутри.  
  
Громкая чернявая бой-баба, конечно, была более, с точки зрения кунари, похожа на Вестника, но... _э л ь ф_? _Д о л и е ц_? Мир умеет пошутить, не мог не признать Бык, машинально разглядывая лицо собеседника, подмечая едва заметные детали и моментально составляя краткую характеристику.  
  
Вот от справа виска через всю щеку до самого носа тянется тонкий шрам. Судя по тому, как он зажил - это привет из славного детства, когда любые дети очешуительно бесстрашны и бойки. А следовательно: лезут куда их просят, но чаще всего - не просят!  
  
А вот нос сломан относительно недавно: видна нежная неаккрутная припухлость. Но и тут стоило бы отметить, что эльфу везет, что кошке: удар прошел по касательной, не зацепив носовой кости, просто повредив мягкие ткани. Ничего страшного, но гундосил, наверное, Вестник презабавнейше!  
  
Пальцы свои долиец мял с нервной грацией девственницы на алтаре. "Не в своей тарелке", - машинально подмечает кунари. А пальцы тонкие, но не слабые, не такие как у человеческих магов, нет (доводилось Быку эти самые, человеческие, пальцы ломать). Видно, что помимо привычного руке посоха Вестник еще чем-то владеет. "Что-то парное", - шепчет сознание и Бык с ним согласен. Что-то парное, тонкое, легкое. Вероятнее всего укороченные, облегченные эльфийские кинжалы, для самообороны, когда магия - испита до дна.  
  
Эльф старательно не смотрит в глаза, а косит куда-то за ухо Быку. "Молодец", - радуется шпион. - "Молодец, все как надо. Никогда не смотри в глаза, смотри чуть за ухо, так будет казаться..." - все эти наставления в голове сидят прочно, крепко, но уже не играют яркими красками, подстерлись, выцвели, полиняли.   
  
А вот глаза - ясные, чистые, лучистые, как у любого эльфа. Цвета, правда, странного, но кто в этом мире без странностей? Под этим взглядом Быку почему-то хотелось ссутулится, пригнуться, сгладить неимоверную разницу в росте, не нависать так над тонкокостным Вестником.   
  
\- Каэль, - голос у новоиспеченного хозяина "Быков": мягкий, накатный, как приливная волна в Сегероне. Бык даже не сразу понимает, что там ему говорят. В ответ кунари ничего не отвечает просто хмыкает. Знает он, эти эльфийские имена, пока будешь его произносить умрешь раза три. Что за любовь к сложностям? Поэтому скорее всего краткое "Каэль" - это сокращение от очередного невероятно нудно-длинного эльфийского имени.  
  
Каэль не задает вопросов, не удивляется тому, что говорит ему сам Бык. Он просто кивает головой, принимая ко вниманию информацию о Бен-Хазрат, и спрашивает, когда ожидать прибытия "Быков": дел, ну, просто выше крыши. Лишние руки - никогда не буду лишними, - говорит он и, кажется, поводит ушами (вот интересно, они правда умеют ими шевелить или Быку вот прямо сейчас: померещилось?).  
  
Последнее, что приносит информацию о Вестнике - это его запах. Горькое разнотравье степей, щедро разбавленное зенитным солнцем.  
"Вот ведь... Эльфенок", - хмыкает Бык, окидывая уходящего эльфа взглядом. Будет над чем подумать, занимаясь не нужной бумажной работой. А говорили, что шпионство - это интересно... С другой стороны, смотря как подойти к этому вопросу.


	2. Тайны мироздания

\- Вот слушай, босс, только безо всякой хуйни потом в мой адрес, ладно? - Бык умудряется вместить в произнесенную им фразу всё: и просьбу, и наезд, и даже аккуратное извинение. Каэль извинение слышит интонационное, тщательно скрываемое.  
\- Что? - честно говоря, больше всего эльфу хочется расползтись по столу, в таверне, одной большой лужей.  
\- Ты ушами шевелить умеешь? - вопрос ставит Каэля в тупик. Нет, его уши и прежде занимали многих: сородичей, шемов, - а вот теперь еще и кунари ( _одна штука_ ) походу добавится. Честно говоря, свои уши Каэль категорически не любил. И не потому что они были - острые, а потому что они были слегка оттопыренные ( _ладно, хорошо, не слегка!_ ). Это, конечно, в общем-то не было редкостью, но почему-то на это все обращали внимание. У той же Долийки - ушки были аккуратно прижатые. И она, наверное, в своей жизни никогда не слышала такой вот просьбы.  
\- А ты? - как замшелый торгаш отвечает вопросом на вопрос Каэль. Кунарийские уши - это тоже что-то с чем-то. Вот так он... с такими вот, а?  
\- Хм... - вопрос ставит Быка в какой-то тупик и пока он тупит, Вестник может полежать лицом в стол ( _боги великие, что они ему вечно наливают такое... такое... ну, вот такое вот!_ ), пообщаться с ним, потому что еще чуть-чуть и они станут, со столом, конечно же, собратьями по разуму. - Не, не пробовал.  
\- Вот и я не пробовал, - отвечает в стол Каэль, отчего голос его звучит глухо, но различимо.  
\- И не хочется?  
\- А зачем?  
\- Вечер ответов на вопросы - вопросами? - Кунари подливает себе в кружку еще немного алкоголя.  
\- А что не так? - и всё-таки Бык готов поклясться, что на этом вопросе-ответе, эльфийское ухо раздраженно дернулось. Нет, ну, ведь дернулось же?  
"Кунарийсий шпион и тайны мироздания", - размышляет Бык, катая на языке крепкую горечь алкоголя. Вестник, кажется, решает окончательно сродниться со столом, за которым они сидели, и не подает решительно никаких признаков жизни. - "Прям название для какого-нибудь литературного мусора в стиле Варрика".


	3. Детей - не выбирают!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гипотетическая мать Каэля, ключ: "Я так и знала!".

\- Я так и знала! - в этой фразе не было ни патетики, ни мировой скорби. Просто констатация факта: "Мама всегда знала!". Такая... нежная констатация, что Быку даже, право слово, на крохотное, просто милипиздрическое мгновение стало неловко.   
  
Эльфийка, что представилась Лиит (сам кунари с содроганием представлял себе _п о л н у ю_ форму этого имени), навернула вкруг него уже несколько раз; потрогала за руку, профессиональным взглядом лекаря присмотрелась к шрамам, покоцала языком и выдала своё сакраментальное: "Я так и знала!".  
  
\- Уважаемый...ммм... Бык, - Лиит смотрела на него парой совершенно невообразимо знакомых глаз. Их цвет, форма у матери и сына были одинаковыми. Разве, что ресницы у Каэля были темнее и намного длинней, - не поймите меня неправильно, - долийка сплела между собой тонкие пальцы рук, - ни капли ничего не имею против. Просто...ммм... я знала, что чем-то таким закончится.  
  
Эльфийка вздохнула, заправила за острое ухо, выпавшую золотистую прядку волос, и снова уставилась на кунари. Взгляд этот не смущал ни капли, полон он был спокойно и ровного интереса.  
  
\- Понимаете, когда ребенок все своё детство таскает в клан, с криком: "Мама, можно оно у нас поживет?", достаточно больших и агрессивных животных... ох, здесь еще раз извините, то невольно начинаешь ожидать чего-то такого... во взрослой жизни... Вот вам моё материнское благословение, добро пожаловать в семью и бла-бла-бла-бла-бла....


	4. С осторожностью!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: "Какая гадость эта... твоя хрень...".  
> Анону с аска посвяща... Соррян, что не дословно.

То, что Лавеллан не умеет пить видно практически сразу. Его ведет практически мгновенно и тогда на острых скулах вспыхивают два ярких пятна руманца, а сам он заходится в судорожном кашле, под заливистый смех наемников. Крем говорит что-то достаточно ехидное, но не очень обидное. Впрочем, Инквизитор всё равно его не слышит, а продолжает пытаться судорожно отдышаться.  
  
Когда-то Бык слышал, что эльфы совершенно не умеют пить, а те, что приучаются к алкоголю - до самой смерти становятся его верными рабами, кончая свою жизнь в грязной и глухой подворотне. Глядя на Лавеллана отчего-то в эти россказни свято верится.  
  
Гневный взгляд, прокашлявшегося долийца, разбивается о спокойную, немного ирочниую усмешку кунари, мол, прости-прости, босс, мы больше не будем. В то, что не будут не верит: ни Инквизитор, ни сам Бык. Просто потому что это выглядит забавно.  
  
После многих месяцев забегов по болотам, топям и весям, в каждодневной попытке выжить ( _но та драконица была действительно шикарна!_ ), больше всего ценит кунари возможность осесть в теплом месте, вкушая плоды относительной цивилизации. Относительной только потому что Скайхолд всё равно был дырой.  
  
\- Хэй, шеф, - Крем выглядит как кот обожравшийся сметаны, за его спиной маячат остальные ребята и Бык чувствует себя папашей огромной семейки. Там сопли утри, здесь птичку достань, а тут объясни почему радуга именно такая и никак иначе. Не так, чтобы он мечатл об этом, но это как-то так сложилось и это... устраивало. Это было правильным: ни хорошим, ни плохим, - просто правильным.  
  
\- Чего тебе, фреш?  
  
\- Старая шутка. Милорд Инквизитор прислал, - ребята раступаются, а за ними находиться крепко сбитая бочка: ни ферелденская, ни орлейская. Светлое дерево, с тонким, едва заметным, рисунком годовых колец. Она не большая, но и маленькой ее тоже назвать крайне сложно.   
  
\- И что это?  
  
\- Это? - голос Каэля звучит чуть мягко, чуть напевно, с безобразным акцентом ( _иногда в пылу боя, даже не понятно было, что он там только что сказал_ ), который коверкал слова. - Это алкоголь, Бык.   
  
\- Да, ладно? - Мир полон тайн и скрытых чудес, некоторые приходится раскрывать самостоятельно, а некоторые сами приходят и раскрываются. Вот, например, Инквизитор - полосатый. Часть его волос цвета полей полных спелой пшеницы, а часть как белая глазурь для тонкого фарфора аристократов. Был бы Лавеллан - конем, сказал бы Бык, что - пегий. Но Лавеллан - эльф, про него такого не скажешь, а вдруг как перережет глотку? Видел кунари, как тощий маг в захвате режет глотку противнику. Хорошо режет, так, что кровь не попадает на лицо, не заливает глаза. "Аккуратист", - подводит итог Бык, чуть прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Это хороший алкоголь, правильный, - лакочная пластика движения долийца была бы больше к лицу дорогой куртизанке, но...  
  
Алкоголь пахне пряностями, чуть горчит на кончике носа какой-то травой, но какой Бык не может понять. Жидкость чуть мутноватая, слегка зеленоватая - выглядит подозрительно. Но Инквизитор пьет ее не морщась, едва ли не щурясь от удовольствия. Первым пробует Крем и тут же заходится в судорожном кашле.  
  
\- Какая гадость эта... ваша хрень, милорд Инквизитор, - Каэль едва заметно улыбается, его глаза - цвета молодого вина - щурятся довольно, а сам его вид источает лукавство. "Тоже мне, демон соблазна", - кунари аккуратно пробует напиток: он обжигает травяной свежестью, превращая ее в прогорклость и оседает на корне языка и небе - кислым жжением. Напиток крепкий, крепче всего, что доводилось пробовать когда-либо наемнику.  
  
\- И что это?  
  
\- Наследие эльфов, - взгляд из-под темных, слегка рыжеватых ресниц, полон такой же сладкой горечи, что и напиток. Он раскрывается уже после - распития, начинает играть новыми вкусами.  
  
Лавеллан упирается локтями в стол, опускает острый подбородок на сцепленные в "замок" кисти рук. И пялится. Они уже давно играют в эту... интересную игру.


	5. Не самое страшное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке про после конца.  
> И кто-то гонит (то есть я!)

Самое страшное началось тогда, когда пришел жар. Лавеллан горячиц, словно печка, казалось, плесни на него водой и та тут же исчезнет, обратившись легким паром.  
  
Рана - открытая. Рана - большая, а они были не в тех условиях, чтобы все обработать как надо. И если сраный совет Каэль еще пережил с честью, то едва ли отойдя метров так на сто от комнаты, где он проходил - просто свалился.   
  
Лавеллан третьи сутки в бреду. Бык видал раны, конечно, и по страшнее. Но это были просто раны, а не отрубленная по локоть рука, на которой когда-то паразитировал невъебенный магический артефакт.  
  
Тяжелое дыхание, простыни мокрые уже через три часа после смены. Вокруг носились лекари: припарки, притирки, настои. Бык стоял в коридоре, подпирал собой стену. У них "горел" контракт, им надо было уходить, но...  
  
Бледное обескровленное лицо, плотно сжатые губы, нервная дрожь рыжеватых ресниц - и куда тут пойти? "Эмоции делают нас слабее", - мерно шипел внутренний голос, болью сжимая виски, отдавая кровавой горечью в глотку.  
  
\- Иди, - Лелианна, что прозрачная тень на ветру: смотрела пристально, чуть грустно, чуть насмешливо. А ведь действительно, снедаемый чувствами кунари, хоть и тал-васгот, это, наверное, забавно. Бык и сам поржал, но как-то не хотелось, - Ничего страшного, кадан.  
  
Интонации передала верно. Видимо, очухался на мгновение, и ведь помнил, паразит, про всякую мелочь, а про то, что одному тащиться к эльфийскму то ли богу, то ли магу, то ли просто сумасшедшему - это плохая идея, так и не додумался. "Очухался, значит", - Бык выдыхнол резко, почти фыркая, - "Очухлася, значит, и гонит. Раз гонит, то всё нормально".   
  
\- Дорога Сна ему не грозит, можно подумать, ты его не знаешь, - Лелианна легко обошла кунари со стороны.


	6. Hello world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В рамках флэшмоба "Распиши писало 2017", который проводит Фэйра! :)
> 
> ВАЖНО: кроссовер с Horizon Zero Dawn (представление об игре сильно вам поможет переварить этот текст). АУ для ОБОИХ канонов игр.
> 
> во-первых, про название - это фраза знакома всем, кто начинал хоть раз в своей жизни кодить. Во-вторых, не бечено, вычитано настолько, насколько это в совиных силах (здесь дружно ставим пометку о том, что интерфейс мозга у Совеня поляцкий). В-третьих, это кусок чего-то более значительного, что зреет у меня в башке по этому поводу, но как и было написано выше, это почти оридж в антураже Horizon. AU для обеих игр - полное и беспощадное, ну, я иного и не пишу XD пфе, канон, как скучно! В-четвертых, сомнительный слэшик XD На этом заткнулся, спасибо всем, кто прочитает. В-пятых, эпиграф, как обычно, выпал в рэндомайзере, не ищите в нем никакого скрытого смысла. И слово "никогде" не является ошибкой, всего лишь переводом слова neverwhere и огромным приветом мистеру Гейману + 100500 отсылок к всякому разному.

_Время — это искусственная конструкция, условная система, основанная на том, что все события проходят в одном направлении. Всегда вперёд, но никогда назад. Верна ли концепция времени?_  
© Шеогорат, The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion (Shivering Isles)

  
  
  
«Мы — первые и последние», — серая пелена то и дело наползает на глаза, они слезятся, но слез нет, пока что нет. Они будут потом, когда слезные канальцы придут в норму, если придут. Пальцы еще сводит сухая судорога — это не больно, просто неприятно. От криокамеры идет холод, и кажется, что он свил своё гнездо где-то на сердце.  
  
«Тысяча лет, — стонет тоска в груди. — Мир изменился». В детстве ты очень любил смешную, нелепую сказку о девочке, которая с помощью урагана попала в волшебную страну, населенную милыми и добрыми существами. Или не милыми и не добрыми? «Как же звали эту девочку? — не самая лучшая мысль, но точно лучше, чем снова судорожно проваливаться в ледяное ничто, расположенное в безмолвном никогде. — Кажется, Элли?».  
  
Мир — изменился. И он для тебя теперь чужой. Ты все равно что в сказочной стране, только у тебя нет дороги из какого-то там кирпича под ногами, а вместо говорящего пса у тебя на руках перепуганный девятилетний ребенок. И всё же он лучше, чем собака, хоть и говорящая.  
  
Тебе — страшно. Кто ты? Всего лишь техник. Сол щурил свои и без того узкие глаза и, блестя на солнце лысиной, цедил сквозь зубы: « _Военная подстилка_ ». Ты только пожимал плечами: а что такого, что нравятся крепкие высокие мужики? Да, характер не очень и мелкий есть, ну а что такого-то? Зато крепкие плечи и властная рука, которая гнет как хочет и склоняет как надо. А всё остальное мелочи. Ну, глаза нет, ну, характер дурной, а кто идеален?  
  
« _Новый рассвет_ », — обрывок фразы стынет где-то на краю сознания. Тонко впивается в мозг. Ты не из этого времени, не из этого места, что ты тут делаешь, ты, простой техник, просто технарь с базы, господи, спаси и помилуй... Только господа нет, а сверху лишь серое небо. Ты не знаешь ни места, ни времени — ничего.  
  
— Каэ, мы где? — ребенок жмется к твоему боку, льнет под руку. У него отцовские серые глаза и упрямый волевой подбородок.  
— Не знаю... — ты выдыхаешь это так легко, так отчаянно безнадёжно, что твой-не-твой сын гладит тебя по руке, в бессильной попытке успокоить и ободрить. — Но я узнаю.  
  
Ведь если криокамеры уцелели, единственные из всех, то значит какая-то из «ферм» устояла. А ты — техник, ты сможешь, есть ведь зачем.  
  
«Дорога из Желтого Кирпича, — судорога прошибает левую ногу, проходит колкой огненной волной от голеностопа до самого бедра. — Элли шла по Дороге из Желтого Кирпича». Только ты не Элли, и вместо Тотошки у тебя девятилетний ребенок, а за спиной совершенно не Волшебная страна.  
  
Виртконсоль туго оживает под пальцами. « _На триста шестьдесят тысяч дней_ , — сообщает она мягким лиловым светом, — _вы опаздываете с отчетом для мистера Монро, старший программист Кайэ Лавеллан, пожалуйста, пройдите в шестой зал для встречи с ним_ ». Только вместо шестого зала — провал, а после провала, ты и так это знаешь, раздробленные криокамеры. Вы одни уцелели — смешная такая правда. Грустная такая правда.  
  
« _Хэй, босс_ », — ржавым ножом по сердцу. Тебя это всегда бесило, ты всего лишь техник, всего лишь старший программист одной из рабочих групп, что безуспешно пытались сломить один из роев, но ничего не вышло, не так ли? « _Хэй, босс_ », — и это нечестно, память человеческая — бесчестная сука, и тебе кажется, что тяжелая рука вот-вот ляжет на плечо и всё станет как было, и наплевать будет, что небо серое, что тысяча лет, что всё, ну, господи, ну, пожалуйста, ну, за что, ну, как же там, господи, господи, господи, господигосподигосподигосподи...  
  
— Каэ... — со спины жмется ребенок, у него холодные пальцы, ледяные ладони. И твоя истерика захлебывается, тонет в море ответственности. У тебя есть ребенок, позаботься о нем.  
  
— Да, Киан? — ты сжимаешь его ледяные ладошки.  
  
— Я есть хочу, — а казалось бы только очнулся, только вышел из криокомы. Что там они говорили? Несколько дней без аппетита. Да, конечно, ничто не в состоянии победить юный растущий организм. — Наверное.  
  
— Хорошо, всё будет... я придумаю, я... — консоль снова оживает под пальцами, но толку-то? Триста шестьдесят пять тысяч дней. Ничего — нет. Никого — нет. Что там внизу, там, так далеко, так... « _Обнаружен чужой_ », — мигает консоль. Ты замираешь и, наверное, даже не дышишь, —« _биологический объект_ ».  
  
Коридоры — пустые, холодные, гулкие. Коридоры — темные, мрачные, злые. Ты не знаешь, что тебя ждет, ты не знаешь, кто тебя ждет, но ты идешь. В твоей руке маленькая ладошка ребенка, всё еще холодная. Ты и сам знаешь, что будет трудно, но...  
  
...широкие плечи. Тяжелый, гулкий бархатный голос. Ребенок дергается, чтобы кинуться бежать, но ты держишь его крепко-крепко. Триста шестьдесят пять тысяч дней — никто не мог выжить, никто не мог спастись, никто не... но вы же как-то — да, а что...  
  
Родной, знакомый голос, раздающий указания на совершенно чужом языке. Ты понимаешь в потоке речи хорошо если каждое тридцатое слово. Какие-то просто кажутся смутно знакомыми. Но ты делаешь шаг из темноты, и голос замолкает. Ты делаешь второй шаг из темноты и выходишь в ослепительно мерзкую полосу света. Глаза болят, очертания фигуры размываются, ты не понимаешь, мутная пелена — это все еще пелена или уже всё, слезы, или всё, ослеп, или?..  


Триста шестьдесят пять тысяч дней и еще один день

  
  
Вас не убили, но смотрят странно. Ты согласен — это было нелепо. Ты тыкнул в себя, сказал: «Каэ», тыкнул в ребенка: «Киан». И замолчал, а что говорить, если и так понятно, что не поймете друг друга? Только...  
  
— А ты немногословный, не? — незнакомый мнезнакомец говорит тебе с чистым шотландским акцентом, и ты, наверное, теряешься. Или исчезаешь? Ну, или просто сходишь с ума. Ты даже не видишь, что это какие-то чертовы шкуры, какие-то странные пластины от ботов, ты вообще ничего не видишь, ты просто делаешь шаг вперед, вцепляешься в него как клещ в жертву и... начинаешь реветь. Ты ничего не можешь сделать с этим, хер с ним, что слез-то нет, ты ревешь, без слез, зато с надрывом, с болью, злостью. « _Новый рассвет_ , — сука, блядь.— _Новый рассвет!!!_ ». За тобой в него вцепляется и Киан. Хорошо, что хоть он не ревет, хватает того, что ты — истеричка, да, Кайэ?  
  
За чужой родной спиной слышатся смешки, перерастающие в гогот. Тебя пытаются отцепить, но ты крепко держишься за своё, родное, чужое, не важно, моё, мне, меня, тобой, тебе, всегда, господи, дай мне сил, господигосподигосподи...  
  
Странные машины, вроде, как животные, а вроде бы и нет. Оказывается, вот эта херовина с огромной башкой, как спутниковая антенна, называется длинношей. А вот та херь — бурдюк. А еще тут есть обычные кабаны, нормальные лисицы, и ты, кажется, вот только что видел енота.  
  
На тебя косятся, смотрят, но не лезут, не спрашивают. Для тебя — они все одеты странно. Для них — ты. И тут сложно решить, кто прав, а кто нет. Время-то их, и, наверное, всё же — это ты странный.  
  
— Каэ, — робко тянет тебя Киан. Он всегда был таким: немного стеснительным, немного боязливым, не таким, как отец, чем, наверное, и бесил его, — а папа...  
  
— Киан, — ты осторожно опускаешься на колени, стараясь не упускать широкую спину из виду, — это не папа. Просто... ну, я не знаю, просто...  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает мальчик и понуро опускает голову. Он любит отца, всегда его любил, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Тебе говорят: «Доведем до Жилы, а там как хочешь». А ты и не знаешь, что такое Жила, но, видимо, город? Оказывается, незнакомый язык — это их родной диалект, на котором говорят все Озерам, а еще есть диалект Карха, диалект Нора, но, чтобы всем было удобно, есть и Общий, его придумали Предтечи, которые победили Беса. «Элли-Элли, где твои серебряные башмачки? Стукнуть бы каблуками и вернуться обратно».  
  
Ночь здесь бархатная, в предгорьях — влажная, пахнет хвойным лесом, грибами и легкой затхлостью болот. Зудят мошки, а вдалеке летают светлячки. Тебе говорят, что будет ночлег, готовить-то умеешь?..  
  
— Ты... откуда? — тебе-то говорить не хочется, тебе хочется целоваться, ластиться, устроиться под тяжелую руку, почувствовать на себе знакомую тяжесть тела. Только сейчас — это нельзя, ты сейчас рядом с совершенно незнакомым тебе знакомым человеком. Отец Киана всё так же (снова? опять?) слеп на один глаз.  
  
— Оттуда, где нашли, — пожимаешь плечами, прижимая к себе уже засыпающего мальчика.  
  
— Да ладно? — к тебе садятся ближе, тебе становится жарче. Киаран, так его звали тогда, всегда был горячим, как печка. Спать с ним летом было каторгой — и так жарко было.  
  
— Без шуток.  
  
— Не ври мне, — о, да, ты знал, что тебе скажут это и посмотрят вот так вот. Вот сверху вниз, чуть щуря глаз. «Не ври мне, Каэ», — и вот тебе уже связывают твои тонкие запястья и стягивают ноги под коленями, чтоб развести не мог, чтобы дернутся не смел. Контроль и дисциплина, Кайэ.  
  
— Не вру, — нет, правда, не врешь... просто не договариваешь, что толку рассказывать о криостазисе? О том, что было, ведь этого нет. Тебе в ответ лишь мотают головой. Экий проницательный.  
  
— Не хочешь — не говори. Кстати, меня зовут Кам Железный Рогач, — на последних словах ты давишься воздухом. Киарана быком прозвали за ебанутый характер, что так, что эдак, он пер напролом. А когда началась вся эта фигня с ботами и роем, просто к быку добавился железный, так и получился — Железный Бык, командир шестого отделения третьей механизированной роты.  
  
А рогач — это такая херовина, механизм, который похож на буйвола, а по сути — бык. Господи-господи-господигосподигосподигосподи...  
  
— А толку говорить, — бурчишь в ответ ты, аккуратно укладывая ребенка на любезно предложенный лежак, — всё равно не поможет.  
  
— Я может и не тупой.  
  
— Тут не в этом дело, — ты устало пожимаешь плечами. Как тут объяснить, что ты очухался в чужой Волшебной стране, но ты почему-то не Элли, вместо собаки у тебя ребенок, и нет серебряных башмачков, чтобы вернуться домой.  
  
— А в чем? — ты чувствуешь чужое дыхание на плече. Тебя — подавляют, но ты так привык к этому, привык, что в такой близкой, почти интимной близости ты выпускаешь контроль из своих рук, доверяя себя другому человеку.  
  
— Не важно, — ты устало опускаешь голову на чужое плечо. Все равно, наплевать, пустое, грустное, сломанное и не нужное — вот что ты такое. И кто ты такой. Память услужливо отзывается голосом Сола: «Военная шлюшка».  
  
— Вот как, — а потом ты, наверное, уснул. Хороший был сон про секс в лесу, хер с ними с комарами и прочей жужжащей мелюзгой. Под такой знакомой чужой тяжелой рукой было так хорошо, так правильно, так нужно. «Ну, пожалуйста, — просило тело, — сними с меня эту ответственность». И с тебя её снимали, прямо вот здесь и прямо сейчас. И это — здорово, так как надо, так... правильно? Хоть что-то правильное в этой чертовой Волшебной стране без тормозов.  
  
Над головой только звездное небо. Видно их все-все-все, самые яркие поди спутники, что остались еще с того времени, когда тут что-то было. И секс тебе всё-таки не приснился, кажется, тебе сказали сначала что-то про оплату, но раз тебе нечем, то сойдет и так, а потом, что может всё не плохо, ты же не баба, проблем с детьми не будет, удобно, клёво, хорошо, сын уже есть, сразу готовый, отлично сходил на место бойни с прислужниками Беса (это он про обломки ботов?).  
  
«Так всё просто», — ты то ли рад, то ли огорчен, лежа под тяжелой рукой, прижатый к теплому боку. — «В моё время...», — на этой мысли тебе становится истерически смешно, истерически хорошо. Триста шестьдесят пять тысяч дней,— «всё было совершенно не так».  
  
Ты тянешься до куртки, там в кармашке лежит визор. Зачем ты его взял, ты и сам не знаешь. Но привычно цепляешь его на висок, сканируя лежащего рядом почти-не-своего-мужчину. Бездушная техника прилежно отзывается: « _Совпадение на 98%. Опознан как Киаран Т. Хиссрад, командир шестого отделения третьей механизированной роты. Нейро-основа работает стабильно, регресса в основных узлах не обнаружено. Желаете отключить машину, мистер Лавеллан?_ ». Ты срываешь визор с виска, тяжело дыша: «Новый, блядь, рассвет! Нейро-основа, мать вашу...». Ты крепко сжимаешь визор в ладони, а потом ломаешь его к чертям, выкидывая осколки куда-то в траву. Прохладный ветер неприятно скользит по мокрой спине, и ты ежишься. Возле прогорающего костра, свернувшись клубком, спит Киан.  
  
«Волшебная страна? Херовая из меня Элли. У меня нет собаки, зато есть лучший в мире ребенок. Черта с два я буду искать эту ебанутую фею или кого она там искала. Железный дровосек, так железный дровосек», — ты опускаешься рядом — под тяжелую руку и мерное дыхание.  
  
Шанс начать сначала? Отлично. Посмотрим, кто кого, чертова Волшебная страна. Ты всё-таки не Элли.


End file.
